A princess, prince and a whole load of trouble
by milele yako
Summary: my first ever fanfic! havnt actually decided what it is going to be about! making it up as i go! as you can guess from the title a princess and a prince get in a load of trouble. But what will it mean for their pride and future. sorry! really bad summary
1. Chapter 1

A princess, a prince and a whole load of trouble

**I do not own any lion king characters except OC"s.**

The warm African sun sent its first glistening rays of sunlight over the pridelands. By the first few rays of the sun, a small figure could be seen making his way over to a huge rock that was jutting out into the skyline, pride rock. Waiting for him at the foot of pride rock was a young lioness with startling blue eyes and a reddish pelt. "Hurry Kusaida hurry! It's nearly time!" the young lioness scampered down the rock to meet the old mandrill as she called. "ooh, how ma great fada Rafiki did dis everyday I don't tink ill never know!" Kusaida chuckled to himself. "come on come on come on!" came an impatient young voice. " hush now shauka. Dee great circle of life will not bee hurried. Tis upto de great kings if I should bee fast or (pause) slow! Heh heh!"

"kings schmings!" muttered Shauka. "hey! I heard dat! Go on, get outa heea! I'll be dea in a minute!" yelled Kusaida. Shauka scampered off to tell the rest of the pride that the shaman was nearly here. A half roar, half scream was emitted from a cave on the side of the main den. " oh dea, yuu had betta hurry up dea old Kusaida," the wise old shaman muttered. Kusaida walked into the birthing cave to find the light gold queen Kisiwa surrounded by Peponi who was the King, usafi and wema who were the queens best friends and her daughter, Shauka. " Okay okay, yuu can stay but stand well back. Over dea," said Kusaida, pointing over to a corner of the cave near the entrance. Kisiwa groaned again, Peponi flinched and started to go back to stand by his love. "No no! Queen Kisiwa need her space now your majastee." "Im fine Peponi" murmed the queen. Peponi sighed and resumed his anxious pacing

Two stressful hours later the screaming stopped. A tiny cub with a light golden pelt had been born. Kisiwa weakly lifted her head to lick her cub clean. "Peponi, come and meet your son." Kisiwa said faintly. "I got a brother? Oh right!" jubilated Shauka "Shauka," cautioned her father. "Oh Peponi, relax. She's just happy!" laughed Kisiwa more strongly. Peponi chuckled. Yes, his daughter had never been one for holding back. He looked down at his newborn son. His dark reddish face glowed with happiness. His warm amber eyes shined with love. "He is beautiful."


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the reviews. Sorry the last chapter was so short! I'll try and make this one longer!  
I do not own any of the lion king, only OC'S.  
On with chapter 2!**

"Hey dad! Are you awake?" "Well I guess I am now" yawned a tired Peponi.  
"Oh sorry! Shauka said you wouldn't mind! Apologized Nzuri.  
"Oh I bet she did" grumbled Peponi, glancing at his daughter who was pretending to be asleep. "Please will you take me to see the sun wake up? Please!" begged Nzuri  
"Oh if I must" Peponi grumbled jokingly. "But only if you can beat me out of the den without waking anyone else up!" he laughed

Father and son sat side by side to watch the sunrise. "Nzuri, I would tell you how to be a good king, and the stuff my father told me but…"  
"But what dad? Don't I need to know?" Nzuri asked seriously  
"Well you do I guess, but you will probably never be king. Shauka will be queen as she is first born." Explained Peponi. Nzuri and Peponi were silent for a moment as they watched the pridelands light up with the warm morning rays. Nzuri chuckled. "What?" questioned Peponi.  
"Oh it's nothing!" shrugged Nzuri  
"No, it must be something if your laughing," pressed Peponi.  
"Um well, it's just that Im so glad I don't have to be king! Its way too scary!" admitted Nzuri. Peponi laughed. "Well that makes me feel abit silly now!"  
"But why dad?"  
"I was nervous that you'd hate me because you can't be king!"  
"No way dad! We're best friends. I could never hate you!"  
"Thanks son"  
Peponi wrapped his arm around his son. Nzuri lifted his paw to hold his father's paw to his shoulder. They watched the last few minutes of the sunrise. Then they headed back down to the den. "Shauka's gonna make one heck of a queen!" remarked Nzuri.  
"Yeah good luck to her mate!" joked Peponi.

As they walked over to the den they heard frantic calling coming from inside the den. "King Peponi! King Peponi! Where is King Peponi?"  
"I am here" boomed Peponi. Nzuri scurried over to his sister at the side of the cave. A slight lioness was stood in the middle of the cave. She had a tan pelt and had long pink scars running down her left flank. Her eyes were mottled green and had a burning sense of urgency in them.

"King Peponi. I come to you with a matter of most importance. My name is mwandishi. I have been sent from the acacia pride with news of a most grievous affair."  
"Jeez, it's like a lioness version of Zazi!" muttered Shauka to Nzuri who was desperately trying to hold in the giggles.

Shauka and Nzuri zoned back into Mwandishi's speech.  
"A rogue lion, who is calling himself Moto, is viciously attacking our lands. We have had to leave because he killed all the herds. I have been sent to seek asylum. However be warned your majesty. Moto is bent on the destruction of our pride. He will come, and he will ravage this land like a wild fire." Mwandishi stood in the cave, breathing dramatically. "Well, that certainly is an interesting way of selling your case!" Peponi said "Of course I'll have to confer with my queen before I grant anything." Mwandishi nodded her respectfully and went to wait outside.

"Peponi, surely you can't grant them asylum after what she just told us! I know its mean but have our pride to think about. They are our priority!" Kisiwa gestured to their pride as she spoke.  
"Do you think I don't know that? I am fully aware of my priorities. But also of my responsibilities. They are a neighbouring pride on danger and it is our RESPONSIBILITY to provide them with help. I'm not saying we should welcome them into our pride, but we should provide them with safe passage to safety at the very least!" fumed Peponi. The whole pride was shocked! Peponi never raised his voice. Never! Kisiwa faced Peponi, trying to stare him down. Eventually, Kisiwa sighed heavily and in a calm but dangerous tone said, "very well. I shall trust you on this as you are my king, my mate and the father of my children. But if any danger befalls my pride because of your decision, I will NEVER forgive you. I say this with the whole pride as my witness. I will do everything in my power to help that pride but I will NOT be blamed for any consequences." And with that, Kisiwa strode out of the cave, nervously followed by Wema and Usafi.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the wait! Stupid illness!  
Gosh, I never realized how hard it was to write a really long chapter.  
If you can, you should DEFINATLEY check out ****'Heart of a lioness: Through the eyes of Queen1' byT5Tango. It's really good!  
Anyway, let's get on with chapter 3**

Mwandishi had rushed back to her eagerly awaiting pride the minute King Peponi granted them temporary asylum. "Well?" asked Moto, king of the Acacia pride. "They took the bait! Hook, line and sinker!" cackled Mwandishi.  
"Excellent!" hissed Moto. "Kisiwa should have known she couldn't escape me forever!" Mwandishisighed. Moto quickly picked up on this, "Not that I would want _**her!**_ I don't know why I was so infatuated with her. Now _**you**_ on the other paw…" he purred seductively. "Hmm, well alright. You're forgiven. But not tonight. Not after _**she's**_ been on your mind."Mwandishi answered while stroking under his chin with the tip of her tail. "Maybe tomorrow" she whispered as she slinked out of the cave.  
"Oh don't you worry my dear. I shall get what I want. Eventually I may be happy with you, but I need to know. Know what it would have been like if that two-faced bastard had not stolen her from me. Only once. She always said after. After it was official. But once I know, I'll rid the world of that slut for good!" Moto promised the empty cave and followed his mate out of the cave into the cold African night, cackling.

Kisiwa stared into her reflection. She had snuck down before anyone else was up. She studied the gently rippling mirror of her face. She looked deeply into her thoughtful azure eyes. She still saw the same glimmer of doubt in her eyes that she had managed to hide all these years. She sighed and a single tear fell down her cheek. She laughed shakily. "Oh don't be silly. You made the right choice. You love Peponi. You know that." She said to herself. She shook her head and looked back down at her reflection.

*_**Flashback***_

"_Run away with me." begged Moto. Kisiwa licked his cheek and said gently, "no, I can't! I'm the future queen. I can't abandon the pridelands. Let me talk to father. I'll convince him to let us marry!" Moto snorted and disbelievingly said, "and what if he refuses, which is very likely?" Kisiwa looked down. "I don't know," she answered simply. They heard a shuffling outside the cave. "Hide!" hissed Kisiwa. Peponi stumbles into the cave. "Who were you talking to?" he asked suspiciously.  
"My imaginary friend," shrugged Kisiwa sarcastically. Peponi laughed, "Oh please! It was clearly that rogue Moto. You're far too old for an imaginary friend." Peponi sniffed and kicked a little stone. "Why don't you like me anymore?" he asked in a small voice. Kisiwa edged close. She looked into his eyes and saw something she had never seen before, not even in the eyes of her Moto. It was a look of true passion, love and sincerity all mixed up into one pained look. "Don't be silly" she said hesitantly, "Of course I like you. I always have, always will."  
Moto flinched from where he was hiding. No! She couldn't. She wouldn't. She can't. She won't. She wouldn't, wouldn't she?  
"We used to be the best of friends didn't we?" said Peponi fondly. Kisiwa laughed. "We had great fun!" she paused, "maybe, we could again?" Kisiwa moved in to rub against his shoulder. Moto snarled. But Kisiwa and Peponi were too wrapped up in each other's eyes to notice increasingly angry lion just inches away. Together they left the cave leaving Moto bitter and broken hearted. As he saw their tails link, he cried out in pain and scrabbled to dig himself out of the hole he had been forced into. "Kisiwa how could you do this to me?" mourned Moto. He broke down, shaking with tears streaming down his face. He looked up, with anger burning in his heart, and vowed to have his revenge._

_***end of flash back***_

Kisiwa heard a rustle in the bushes behind her, which sheltered the watering hole from priderock. Kisiwa tensed, ready for an attack. "Hello?" called Kisiwa. Two six month old cubs tumbled out of the bush. Kisiwa relaxed her body. There was no danger here. One of the cubs was her son; the other was his best friend, a tawny lioness named Mpwendwa. They giggled and started tackling each other to the ground, apparently not even noticing the queen. Kisiwa chuckled, stood up and went over to say good morning to them both and bring them back to the den.  
Kisiwa creeped up behind the two cubs and said "BOO!" the two cubs screamed so loudly that a few birds nesting in the nearby trees took off in surprise. " Mum! You really scared us…. Er I mean you really scared Mpwendwa." Said Nzuri. Mpwendwa stared at Nzuri indignantly. "Hey you screamed first. I only screamed 'cos you screamed." Snorted Mpwendwa. Nzuri chuckled nervously and said "yeah well eheh, I was just trying to freak you out! Yeah! And it looks like it worked! Gotcha!" Nzuri giggled. Kisiwa looked tenderly at the two cubs. "Hey, what were you doing at the waterhole so early mum?" asked Nzuri. Kisiwa licked her son and laughed. "Well young ones, I could ask you the same question!" Mpwendwa and Nzuri shot each other a secret glance. "What was that?" questioned Kisiwa. Eager to change the subject. "Nothing!" answered both the cubs simultaneously. They grinned huge cheeky grins at Kisiwa. She shook her head, "Come on you two. Everyone will be wondering where we are" she nudged both of them in the direction of priderock. "okay!" they said, thinking they had been let of the hook. They ran, and jumped, fell and leapt over things on their way back to priderock. Kisiwa walked after them, her mind still caught in the past. Before she knew it, they were at the foot of priderock, where Peponi was waiting anxiously to see where his mate and son had disappeared to at this hour. Kisiwa looked at her mate, whom she loved and smiled. "What are you smiling about?" asked Peponi, making her jump. "oh, well, what have I got to be sad about?" she replied. Peponi smiled to. "I love you"said Peponi. A moment of silence ensued. "I love you too" whispered Kisiwa.


	4. Chapter 4

**I only own my OC's! Disney owns everything else!  
Hope you like it!  
I give you…. Chapter 4!:**

Shauka flicked her tail lazily. She watched a couple of lions walk in front of her. "Hmm, No, Maybe, Definitely not, possibly." She thought. One of the lions looked right her. He had a pelt of dark gold and had a blackish adolescent mane with dark gold streaks running through it. But his eyes. They were of the vividist blue. They had a thin circle of olive green which encircled the pupil. As she made eye contact with him, he turned away shyly. "Yeah possibly" she decided. As she got up to speak to him, she heard little peals of laughter coming from behind her. She swiped playfully at the berry bush. "Ouch" came a small snarl. Shauka grinned. "Oi! Nzuri don't you snarl at me" warned Shauka and she pounced on her little brother who was just emerging from the bushes. Shauka yelped as little pairs of dagger sharp sunk into her back. "Get the hell of him!" came a timid growl Mpwendwa was standing behind Shauka, trying to bare her teeth and doing her best to look intimidating. Shauka laughed, "Or what?"  
"Erm well, I hadn't really planned this part in my head. It was a kind of act now-plan later kind of plan" Mpwendwa admitted sheepishly and flashed Shauka her cutest most adorable smile. Shauka snorted but let Nzuri up all the same. Nzuri trotted over to his best friend and they plonked themselves down in front of Shauka. They had sat themselves down so that Shauka could no longer see the handsome young lion. She sighed, exasperated and threw herself down to bask in the warm sunlight. Nzuri and Mpwendwa started giggling evilly. "Humph." Snorted Shauka and she turned her head away forcefully. Nzuri skipped round so that he was standing in front of her. "We have a secret" he teased. "A big secret" trilled Mpwendwa. "Ooh yes it's a whopper!" he agreed. The two cubs were skipping around Shauka. "And it's about you!" Mpwendwa laughed. Shauka was briefly intrigued. She knew the cubs would never actually tell her the secret so she decided into tricking them into telling her. "Oh please don't tell me Zazi told you!" Shauka moaned theatrically. Nzuri and Mpwendwa stared at each other. They were about to get in on some huge gossip! "Okay, well you can't tell anyone" Shauka whispered. Mpwendwa and Nzuri edged closer extremely excited. "Okay, shh, well nobody can know okay. It could ruin absolutely everything!" the two cubs nodded eagerly "yeah yeah yeah, we get it!" Nzuri said impatiently. "Well if you're gonna be like that…" teased Shauka. Mpwendwa elbowed Nzuri sharply. "You always ruin everything!" she complained to Nzuri. "What do we have to do, So that you'll tell us?" she begged Shauka. "Hmm well I don't know" Shauka pretended to think. "Oh I know! You can't tell me what you were going to, or not going to, tell me earlier. She said sneakily. "Okay! Well you know… ow!" Mpwendwa cried as Nzuri shoved her. " hey! You cant tell HER!" shouted Nzuri. "well why not? It's not like it was going to stay a secret. Everycody knows Safi fancies her!" Mpwendwa raged "oops!" she grinned, realizing her mistake. "Now you've done it" moaned Nzuri. Shauka was shocked she was completely oblivious to the two very angry cubs in front of her. " yeah, well if you weren't such a know it all, contolling little …. Thing, then maybe it wouldn't have slipped out!" Mpwendwa yelled. Nzuri spluttered. He was not controlling, she was the one who always, oh. "well if im so controlling, then maybe you should go!" shouted Nzuri. Mpwendwa took a step back, they never fought. Nzuri couldn't get angry with a butterfly, even if he was trying his very best. No, she was the feisty one. "wait Nzuri I …" Mpwendwa started. "No!" interrupted Nzuri "I don't want to be friends by 'controlling' them. Just GO!" he ordered. Mpwendwa started to walk backwards, her vivid green eyes never leaving Nzuri's burning amber ones. She saw the pain and humiliation there and she started to cry. She promptly tripped on her tail, landing face first in a pile of mud. The jabbering monkeys in the nearby trees all started laughing hysterically at her. She looked up with tears streaming down her face and her cheeks flushed a brilliant red. She hung her head and ran as fast as her little legs could carry her.

**AN: Thanks for reading my story so far! I apologize profoundly for and spelling mistakes!  
I actually wanted this chapter to be quite lighthearted. Well that went well!  
hopefully the cubs can make up before one of them does something stupid…..**


End file.
